Chimeric
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Ella no es muy feliz, ni tampoco la mujer que quieren los padres para los hijos, ella es especial y por ser especial se sentía atraído.


Aclaraciones:

"Blablabla."_ || Diálogos._

(Blablabla.)_ || Recuerdos._

_Blablabla. || Pensamientos._

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**Chimeric**-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

Gracias a mi Beta, sin ella esto no estaría aquí 3.

* * *

"Un cappuccino, por favor."

"Bien sabes que esto no es una cafetería, Sakura."

"Y bien sabes que al final igual me lo vas a comprar, Neji."

Se levanta de la mesa y camina a la máquina expendedora de café que yacía a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. Deposita moneda por moneda para cubrir el precio de la bebida y después de unos 38 segundos, el café está servido. Vuelve por el mismo camino que había trazado anteriormente, porque él es así. Neji es metódico, ordenado y un maniático del control, según ella. Se sienta de vuelta para quedar justo enfrente de la otra silla.

"¿Sabes? Aquí no me permiten tomar estas cosas. Lo único que puedo tomar son cocteles. Por eso cada que vienes te pido uno. Además trabajas en Starbucks, ¿no? Quiero ser tu cliente."

"¿Cocteles?" pregunta el castaño, confundido.

"De píldoras, ya sabes."

"oh."

Sakura da un sorbo, de esos que incomodaban a Neji y él mira con dureza los ojos juguetones de la pelirrosa. _Peligrosa,_ se atreve a pensar.

"¿Qué me ves?" pregunta ella, insistiendo con los ruidosos sorbidos.

"Lo fea que te ves." dice él en una mueca que Sakura sabe que es una sonrisa.

"¡Es que me han robado el cepillo, Neji! Es inaceptable. Se supone que al llegar a este lugar firmas una serie de documentos donde te comprometes a no robarle a tus compañeras. Merezco un poco de respeto..." murmura enfadada. "¿Sabes? Es fastidioso que estén todo el día intentándome tocar el cabello porque creen que es teñido."

(La observa y clava los opalinos ojos en los verdes de ella. Dos quintas partes del tiempo que comparte con ella, no entiende de lo que habla. Y es que es así, siempre había sentido un aura extraña de ella y se había permitido imaginar que su carácter también era raro.

Algo en él, le había dicho que no se acercara, que posara su mirada en la común chica de cabellos castaños en vez de en la de los rosados, pero su sentido común se había ido por el caño cuando ella le había pillado viéndole y dispuso a saludarle con las pequeñitas y delicadas manos... Además de sonreírle soñadoramente. Pasados unos segundos, estaban uno frente al otro, tan cerca que podía ver la imperfección que la chica parecía tratar de ocultar.

"Mi nombre es Sakura y no te enamores de mí."

"No lo haré.")

La observa pero no la escucha hablar, ve el movimiento de los labios de la muchacha con atención y se le antoja besarlos. Se la imagina bajo su pecho, diciendo su nombre y suspirando en su oreja, sacude su cabeza un poco y mira el reloj pegado a la pared. Le quedan 15 minutos aún. Ella no es muy feliz, ni tampoco la mujer que quieren los padres para los hijos. Ella es especial, y por ser especial se sentía atraído —No enamorado, ya saben— y nada más.

"¿Qué es lo que haces, Neji?" pregunta curiosa, haciendo un ruidito ahora con los dedos. _Crack, crack, crack_. Golpea el acrílico de la mesa con sus despintadas uñas color manzana —como sus ojos—

"No mucho."

"Oh, como Sasuke-kun, del pabellón de los chicos. Es de pocas palabras y además tiene un trastorno de la personalidad. Es sociópata, me dijo Kakashi. Pero ¿Sabes? Es amable, además siempre que no quiere alguna de sus píldoras la guarda para mí. Eso me hace especial; Sasuke-kun no le da sus píldoras ni a su mejor amigo, Naruto. Él tiene una personalidad hiperactiva y esquizotípica y es alucinante. A veces viene a mí diciendo algo como «Sakura-chan, Sasuke se ha ido de Konoha y tenemos que buscarlo» y estamos en Tokio ¿Sabes? ¿Qué coño es Konoha? Hace dos tardes Naruto se ha tirado de la azotea diciendo que es ninja y que no le pasaría nada. Claro que se ha roto la pierna y se ha dado bien duro en la cabeza."

Y entonces, Neji quiere imitar al tal Naruto, porque la rapidez en su voz le marea y... ¿Sasuke-kun dijo? Ella no es de llamar por sufijos a los demás y eso lo sabe perfectamente, el castaño levanta la ceja de una manera casi perfecta y muestra los dientes con enfado.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" _Crack, crack, crack._

"Sí, exactamente así."

"¿Desde cuándo usas sufijos?" intenta no rechinar los dientes.

Ella se sonroja un poco y _crack, crack, crack_. ¿Será que son los golpes de las manos contra la mesa o es el corazón del joven caballero frente a ella que se cae? La mira inquisidoramente y ella suelta esa sonrisa que hace que todo el mundo se olvide de todos y sabe — aunque no lo admite, no— que está enamorado. Se frota la sien con cansancio reflejado en los ojos opalinos y Sakura se preocupa. Pero, no se preocupa demasiado.

"Lo que más me gusta en el mundo son tus ojos, Neji" y él sonríe. Ella le dice lo que quiere oír, y no se arrepiente de haber estado hablando de cosas que sinceramente no le importaban.

No sabía que Sakura tenía un —pequeño, según ella— problema de bipolaridad y cuando le contó, creyó que estaba bromeando; hasta que la conoció más a fondo y la vio llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. _Mujeres, así son las mujeres_, piensa. Y aunque aún en las noches sueña con hablarle a la castaña, no se arrepentiría jamás de conocer a la pelirrosa.

"A mí me gusta más tu cabello. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles." Neji se levanta y camina hacia la salida. Mira de reojo hacia atrás y ve a la misma Sakura que había conocido hacía 8 meses, agitando su mano y sonriéndole soñadoramente. Y él quiere guardar esa imagen de ella por siempre.

_Crack, crack, crack._


End file.
